


Beauty/Hide

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings, Drabble, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Uncle Luke is growing a beard. Why would he want to do that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever feelings Kylo Ren has for Luke have got to be seriously complicated, right? Unfortunately, I have no good story ideas…
> 
> Only little moments, images. Like this one.

“Master, are you growing a beard?”

Uncle Luke smiles, warmer than Tatooine’s twin suns. “How _could_ you tell?”

“But why?” Ben asks.

“Your father’s been calling me ‘kid’ since before you were born—it’s getting old!” The corners of Uncle Luke’s eyes crinkle with self-deprecating humor. “I want to look my age.”

“Not true,” Ben says with his child’s certitude. “You’re hiding. You don’t want anybody to see you.”

_To see your beauty._

“Maybe you’re right,” Uncle Luke says.

The first time Kylo Ren dons the mask, he knows he was. If only they’d both been less good at hiding.


End file.
